


duo fun

by jasleen_899



Category: cid fanfic
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is just for fun..and based on our duo...and some masti...a cid fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	duo fun

Daya : abhijeet...loud..  
Abhijeet: kya hai ,kyo subah -subah cheek rahe ho ?  
Daya : (politely and childish way) boss subah ho gai..  
Abhijeet : ha toh !woh toh mujhe bhi pata hai , roz hoti hai ..issme kya naya hai !  
Daya : boss roztum uthte bhi ho par aaj dhoore beech kar soo rahe ho  
Abhijeet : daya mujhe sone de ...tang mat kar  
Daya : yaar aur kitba soyo ge..ab uth bhi jao..  
Abhijeet : thora sa..  
Daya : uth jao na ..please.  
Abhijeet : daya main bhi keh raha hu mujhe soone de please. .  
Daya : nahi soone dunga ..itno deer se keh raha hu..dekho uth jao ab tak toh main pyaar se keh raha tha par ab ...  
Abhijeet : ab kya tum mujhe maar maar ke uthayo ge...  
Daya : ab dekho main kya karta hu  
Abhijeet : joh krna hai kro par main nahi uthne wala !  
Daya : dekh lo fhir mat kehna maine tumhe pehle mooka nahi diya  
Abhijeet : nahi kahunga..

Daya opened the windows; side the curtains, switch off the fan, on the lights. ..

Abhijeet : joh marzi karle main nahi uthunga ....  
Daya : toh tum aise nahi manoge...

Daya went and bought a steel spoon and plate from kitchen and started playing drum with it which irritated abhijeet and at last he had to woke up...

Abhijeet : yeh koi tareka hai kise ko uthane ka ?  
Daya : joh log aaram se aur pyaar se nahi urhte unhe aise he uthana parta hai...  
Abhijeet : chal aakir tumne mujhe utha he diya  
Daya : yeh toh hai aur tumhe ek aur baat bata dun aaj hum shopping krne ja rahe hai aur..aapna purse bhar je jana  
Abhijeet : isliye tum mujhe utha rahe yhe ?  
Daya : ha...( naughty tone )  
Abhijeet : kya din hao neend bhi gai aur paase bhi!!..  
Daya : jalsi kro boss warna hum late ho gayenge  
Abhijeet : ha ha aa raha hu...


End file.
